


inabilities

by woobin



Series: ease [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, chanbin fuck in the studio and that's most of the plot so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobin/pseuds/woobin
Summary: Chan and Changbin are used to this -- desperation, specifically that which they feel for one another.





	inabilities

"He's going to get suspicious." Chan muttered softly against Changbin's bare shoulder, pursing his lips again to plant a kiss to the trembling area. "We've kicked Jisung out of the studio three times this week--"

"And it's only Wednesday, yes, I _know_ , I don't _care_ \--" Changbin whined, rutting his hips up against Chan, "Please just-- tell me where you want me. Hurry. Hurry--"

"Ride me." Chan decided in a rush, and suddenly Changbin was sitting up, and roughly pushing him back. He didn't mean to manhandle Chan so much, but he was quick and desperate, tearing off his and Chan's clothes and continuously rubbing against any area of Chan's skin that his hips could reach.

"Open me up." Changbin whimpered, rocking back against Chan, "Please, please--"

"Stay-- still--" Chan whined. Changbin was overwhelming-- very needy, and difficult to control. He was a handful, and Chan's fingers trembled as he attempted to soak them with lube for Changbin. Changbin continued to rub against him, all but riding his thigh at this point. Chan was shaking, turned on beyond belief by Changbin's desperation. He pressed a trembling hand against Changbin's hip, and tugged him forward, wasting no time in pressing a finger into the younger man.

"Yes, _yes_  hyung--" Changbin encouraged, rocking back against Chan's finger. "Please, hurry-- more, _please_ , I want-- I want-- need you, _please_ \--"

Chan's eyes were wet, overwhelmed both by the need to feel Changbin's desperation on him, and by the fact that he really didn't know how to handle Changbin in his most desperate of times. Briefly, he wondered what had Changbin so desperate, so turned on--it couldn't have been the amount of time he'd gone without sex, because Chan was sure three days wasn't enough to drive someone _this_  crazy. He didn't have any time for further contemplation, though, as he quickly tucked another finger into Changbin, and whimpered pathetically at the moans that tumbled from Changbin's lips in an unsteady clamor of noise. Changbin's hands slapped against Chan's chest, making the elder jolt, fingers pushing further into Changbin. Changbin dug his fingers into Chan's skin, tilting his head back, pleasured, as he pushed himself down against Chan's fingers.

"Please, Chan, _please_ \--" Changbin begged. Chan wasn't sure if Changbin had fucked himself open enough to fit Chan's dick inside him quite yet, but Changbin's desperation was intense enough to spread, and Chan grabbed for the lube again, shakily pouring some into his hand. He flinched heavily when he wrapped his hand around his dick, finding the pleasure shot through him so quickly. _Hell_ , he was so hard; _hell_ , Changbin was so desperate-- Chan felt those tears burning his eyes again, and he led Changbin back to him. Changbin tried to cram Chan into him, but he wasn't stretched enough quite yet-- not quite, and Changbin whined, "Chan, Chan, hyung--"

Chan couldn't take it. He wrapped an arm around Changbin's waist and flipped them over; Changbin lay against his back, and Chan was between his legs. With his still slick fingers, Chan stretched Changbin open fully, distracting him with kisses-- a long, long kiss that tangled their tongues, and a few more against Changbin's neck and chest. When Changbin got too loud, and too distracting, Chan bit down on his skin, leaving little red and potentially purple marks in his wake.

"Fuck me," Changbin begged softly, his voice breaking with his strain. _And to think Chan hadn't even fucked into him yet_ ; he was a hell of a lot to handle.

"I am, baby, I am," Chan muttered softly. He pulled Changbin by his hand, dragging him to sit up, and he lay back again. He truly loved when Changbin rode him-- loved the way he looked as he sunk down onto him, loved the desperate way he bounced on Chan's hips, loved how easy it was to hold his hands. Chan grabbed for him, almost unable to visually make out the different parts of his body through his overwhelmed tears. Now that Changbin was satisfied with being full-- with some of his desperation lessened, he could kiss Chan; and, hell, Chan loved it -- loved every second of it. Chan loved the bounce of Changbin's hips paired with the peck of Changbin's lips; he loved the way Changbin stole his tears with gentle kisses, loved the way way Changbin's moans vibrated against his tongue -- and he swallowed them up, just like Changbin swallowed Chan up as he bounced desperately in his lap. Changbin had dragged Chan's shoulders up, so Chan was almost sitting-- except he was leaning back against his hands, making sure there was enough room in his lap for Changbin. Like this, his lips were closer to Chan's ears; and Chan shivered at the long, drawn out moans that fell from Changbin's lips as he rocked his hips.

"Are you--" Changbin asked, and he might have continued with _close_  if he hadn't had a sudden burst of pleasure that suddenly had him moaning in place of his words. Chan nodded, "Yes, baby, I am--" and Changbin clenched around him, fingers gripping his shoulders, "Please, hyung-- fill me up, _please_."

Chan was _losing_  his mind. He gripped Changbin's hips with one hand-- moved that hand to trace Changbin's back. He pulled Changbin down to kiss him-- hard and rough, and they swallowed each other's moans like that, as they rutted against each other to finished off this little _episode_  Changbin had directed. Chan panted against Changbin's shoulder for a moment-- almost couldn't believe the situation as he processed it. He and Changbin had ushered Jisung home _just_  so the two could fuck in the studio. They were _stupid_  desperate for each other.

Actually, Chan had been thinking about that for a while. He didn't think he and Changbin were as desperate or _each other_ as they were desperate for something _more_. Chan always thought it was a little shitty and, actually, _rare_ , that sexual desires didn't line up -- but here he was, in that very situation. He didn't particularly like to have to calm Changbin down before fucking him just so he _could_  fuck him. It was a hassle, and it exhausted him before anything even happened.

"I think we need doms." Chan blurted as he and Changbin settled on the floor together, laying on their backs because they had tired themselves (and each other) out. Chan bit the inside of his lips so that they were pressed together, no longer letting impulsive words escape. Changbin wasn't angry at him, though; his expression showed shock, the same emotion his voice expressed, "You're a sub?"

"Wh--" Chan started, "Y-yeah?"

"I-I never knew." Changbin said softly, chewing his lip, "I-I must always beat you to slipping...."

"It's okay. I don't mind taking care of you--" and he _didn't_ , he just wouldn't prefer to _have_  to. Changbin lay on Chan's chest, and apologized again, "I would have taken care of you sometimes, too, if I knew. I'm sorry. I was kind of selfish."

"If you thought I was a dom, Changbin, that's not selfish." Chan said. He curled his fingers through Changbin's hair, and told him, "I'm happy having sex with you-- I like it, Changbin, and I like you, I think we're both just-- a little too needy for each other."

Changbin began to laugh, embarrassment shaking his shoulders, "I-I'm a _mess_  when I slip, Chan-hyung, I-- I can't believe-- I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Chan said. He hated that he made Changbin feel bad; he kissed Changbin's head, and told him, "I'll take care of you as long as you need, okay? I just-- I think a dom would do you better, you know? Or-- _be better for you_. I'm sorry, I should have phrased that better."

"I don't think anyone will ever do me better than you, Chan-hyung." Changbin said. _That was a lie_ , Chan thought, but he would go with it for now, especially because Changbin wasn't done speaking, "Besides, you need someone to take care of you, too. I-I could take care of you."

"It's okay, Binnie." Chan said. Changbin hummed, sitting up and carding his fingers through Chan's hair, "Is it? What if I want to take care of you?"

"Changbin," Chan laughed softly. Changbin traced a finger over Chan's cheek, "Channie."

"You--" Chan started, but Changbin hushed him softly, pressed a finger over his lips for a brief moment, then brought his hushing mouth down against Chan's. Changbin played with his hair again-- kissed his jaw, his cheek, trailed down to his ear, and his neck. Chan moaned softly as Changbin's teeth caught a sensitive spot on his neck, and Changbin laughed a bit, the wind of his amusement making Chan shiver again.

"Baby," Chan laughed softly, "I love you, and I love that you're trying to help me, but I don't get off on praise."

"Oh," Changbin said, disappointed. He wondered, slowly, "Then... do you get off on degradation? Slut."

" _Changbin_ ," Chan laughed, and Changbin laughed back, kissing Chan's lips again, "I'm sorry, I'm just kidding. I can't degrade you-- you need someone who can."

"I know I do." Chan muttered, "But I like you, too."

"We'll always have each other." Changbin said, lacing his fingers through Chan's, "But, really, if you want to be degraded, you're going to need someone else to do it for you. You can't like me _that_  much if I can't even take care of you properly."

Chan shrugged, a mutter about his lips as they brushed against Changbin's hair fondly, "You'd be surprised."

**Author's Note:**

> [tweet me!](https://twitter.com/woobinsfw)


End file.
